


Sins of the Brother

by Skylarium_Rose



Series: Chronicles of Royalty [5]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Early Human Civilization, Gen, Human & Kaiju Interaction, Other, Prehistoric Earth, Primordial Earth, Symbiotic Relationship, Titan Gore, Titan Instincts, Titans Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarium_Rose/pseuds/Skylarium_Rose
Summary: He was her closest friend.Her inspiration.She trusted him to always be even-tempered and benevolent.She was so terribly wrong. They all were.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Series: Chronicles of Royalty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406539
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback story!  
> And it's my first multi-chapter kaiju story! It’s only four chapters, but it’s the most I’ve written this far.
> 
> This was in the works last November, but with the shelter-in-place I've had time to hash out this longer story. And what a great time to finish a Godzilla fic during the time KvG was supposed to come out :( Either way I will patiently wait for November 20th and for a fight that should not be possible ;)

####  Present Day - Infant Isle

“Okay Dr. Ling, we’re going to give you ten more minutes before we start the resurfacing process.” Lieutenant Summers says, his voice full of static as it jumps out of the radio.

Sighing to herself Ling looks out into the dark turquoise depths and finds herself momentarily frustrated. This was the third four-hour trip down in the submersible and she still hadn’t found anything of importance. 

_I’ll need to schedule more time for tomorrow._

The perturbed feeling passes as she reminds herself it is all part of her work. The pains of searching for weeks or months on end for anything of their forgotten past and not finding anything substantial. But this expedition was so maddening because the area she was searching had valuable information seated on top of the ocean floor, they just don't know where. 

Just a week ago, an earthquake off the Pacific plate shook the small island Mothra had deemed her resting place. With the heavy rains from the monsoon an area of roughly 200 square meters slipped into the ocean off its west coast. But it wasn't disastrous as they first thought. In fact it revealed something amazing. Deeper than they had looked before Monarch found a tunnel system that had similar, but much older, cave carvings and artwork than the Yunnan Rainforest and the Malay Archipelago.

The tunnel system opened up into a small inner sanctum that had a large dais with fruit pits and withered remains of plants as well as items woven from what they now knew was Mothra's silk. Stronger than steel and smooth as water, blankets with basic stitching of Mothra and small dolls of two woman together were found around the dais. The team also found that it was mostly used for the few rope bridges they found that connected to other sections of an underground temple. The temple in whole was comprised of four long halls, approximately 2 miles long and 30 feet across. Offshoots of the halls well to smaller but no less stunning chambers that depicted grand stories and heroics that Mothra and other Titans had done. But the most amazing find was at the end of the hall was an astoundingly large hollowed chamber room. The hollow chamber had the same towering stone totems as in the Yunnan Rainforest and even had a pedestal that was the perfect size for one of Mothra’s egg in the middle. When they finally finished an intense day of GPR across the surface they found that the temple had been carved to look like the hieroglyph that was always written down to symbolize Mothra.

It was breathtaking.

It was also upsettingly laughable that they hadn't found it before in the last 40 years. But even with this amazing discovery Ling knew they couldn't overlook the sections that fell beneath the waves, a whole wing, had gone missing. But as she surveyed the seabed again she couldn’t see anything of use in the crumbled land and column walls.

“Dr. Ling?”

“I hear you Lieutenant Summers,” She sighs, “I’ll be...”

As she trails off she can vaguely hear the submersible’s radio asking if she was 'okay'. Drawing closer to what caught her eye on the screen and then to see it with her own eyes she can say, with complete honesty, that she was better than okay.

"Lieutenant, give me five more minutes and I’ll be up. I think I found something."

And clearing the few sections of rock away with the submersible’s arms she sees what she was looking for. Marking the place with a GPS pin Ling signals for the sub to ascend, pleased with her finding.

* * *

Three short high-pitched beeps alert Ling that the image scan had finally finished rendering the broken wall art.

Walking over to the poster printer Ling can barely hold in her excitement as she waits to see the original color of the stone. The computer system was on loan from the Louvre and was used to scan and detect trace pigments that could have been washed away. It then would attempted to recreate and bolster the color of what could have been destroyed due to weathering and exposure to outside elements.

Not only was this carving done with wings that were much wider and more jagged than most depictions of Mothra, it had included a headcrest of some sort. Through her interactions with Mothra, her and Illen has gotten glimpses of Mothra’s past lives and her changing form, this was likely another one of her other forms.

As the printer begins printing Ling beams with excitement as inch by inch it rolls up into the catch hold below. Gently pulling it free from of the hold when it finishes Ling pins it up on the adjacent cork board only to find herself staring at it in all its glory and is struck by a heavy sense of déjà vu. Ling knows her first thoughts about this was being another form of Mothra was completely wrong. What she was looking at was definitely not Mothra.

Quickly pulling out her phone she calls her twin, but it goes straight to voicemail.

"Illen. I found something here, but I think we’re going to need to make a visit to see _her_. I think - I know - she's the only one that could explain this."

While Ling hated to use first impressions, she knows this Titan cannot be anything good.

The wings, that took up the majority of the image, expanded out in a swatch of black like night spreading across the sky. Cruel lines of red and yellow intermixed through the black void, with the carved lines looking more like gouged out sections instead of the smoothed outlines that Mothra usually had. And at the top of the wings were the most repellent chartreuse colored eyespots Ling had seen, glaring pure destruction at her. Looking back to the moth’s head her eyes are drawn to the three yellow horns the stuck out the most from the crown of horns. But it was the purest red eyes that shook her to her core in horror for an unknown reason again. It was as if the reason was on the tip of her tongue, but the more she thought about it the more terrorized she became.

Not only that but there was a painted section off to the right side that showed the beginnings of another divine moth, like the one image filmed from the sunken metropolis, with faint lines emanating from the moth. On the opposite side of the broken wall Godzilla's head was seen with the blue fire he breathed exiting his mouth. Whoever this was, was not benevolent if the King and Queen of Monsters were poised for attack.

Dialing Castle Bravo to get authorization to visit Mothra, Ling turns her back on the image and tries to ignore the uneasiness that it caused, like it was looking into her soul. They needed to know as much as they could about this moth to be ready in case it ever awakened and Mothra was their only link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Meanest Moth around has appeared!  
> I always enjoyed Battra's design and how he looked like he could take on any monster in either form. And his movie was fun to watch (as all the Heisei were) because he didn't like anyone and he fought everyone. It was a great time (≧ᴗ≦)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this chapter out way _way_ earlier, but the outline changed when I didn’t think I was giving my lore or Battra enough time to shine. Problem is everything kinda blew up like the Cambrian Explosion, Battra really came into himself more, a few new ideas popped up, and fight scenes are tricky. That plus the daily struggles now faced by Covid is what caused the wait, but I think it’s worth it.
> 
> Also note; Mo'sura and Goji are what Godzilla and Mothra called themselves before giving themselves names.

####  Primordial Earth

The low dulcet call floats over the wide oceanic expanse and M'tre cannot hide her excitement as she trills back with her own high notes, wings fluttering in joy.

Bt're was coming to visit!

But a soft groan has M'tre's antennae drooping as she turns to look down the mountain and see her little alphaling curling into a tighter huddle away from the ocean. She knew they didn't get along, but she had hoped with the passage of time they would grow to be tolerant of each other. It was still not the case.

Bt're would not be here for a time so maybe it would ease Gojira's temper.

Pushing off the ledge, M'tre sails gently to the beach before settling comfortably between the cool plants and the warm sand. Watching the ocean roll back and forth as the water hits the sand lulls her into the memory of when she first met her brother.

* * *

* * *

Her and her Paragon were a bit odd.

They stayed on the island of their meeting longer than usual, or so Lo'ttra chirped at them often. It was mostly because Mo'sura wasn't sure what she was and was hesitant to leave what she knew. Goji was the opposite, having told her that he had moved too much to want to leave again so soon. But she thinks it might be because of the lost of his parental figure and this island was the last time they were together. Thankfully, the Guardians of the Grove don't mind and let them be, exploring the island from coast to coast, and every once and a while, watching the Ritual of the Choosing.

During one such event, they were lucky enough to be resting high on a ridge after racing each other up it and could see the ocean begin to part. From it rose the Alpha of the Paragons, rising majestically out of the water!

The Alpha was both lighter and darker than the others of her kind that she commanded, her scales were more like the shades of the forest and flared up in curved layers. Her eyes were like the Brightness in the sky surrounded by the vibrancy of the ocean's verdure. Her jagged [plates](https://www.pngitem.com/pimgs/m/16-164161_godzilla-2000-dorsal-plates-hd-png-download.png) rose tall from her back and down to her tail with a glow near the edges akin to the hot liquid rocks.

As she came on shore, the Brightness in the sky blinks out. Looking up, they could see her Champion descending to land softly on her back plates, his display even more striking. 

Bold wide [wings](https://www.nhm.ac.uk/content/dam/nhmwww/discover/spotlight-atlas-moth/atlas-two-column.jpg.thumb.768.768.png) and a body like the sky when the Brightness sank from view and filled up the sky. At the edges of his wings were the sharp eyes of his Paragon, peacefully in their gaze as they looked on all those who saw them. And his long fluffy antennae drew Mo'sura's gaze as she wonder if they were as soft as they look.

Then there were his eyes.

She had only glimpse her own a few times in the river, but his were just like her's. Yes they were bigger, but it was the same as the shallow ocean. Mo'sura could see the peacefulness and knowledge in them that she could not fathom. 

As the Alpha moved through the group the others of her kind parted to make space for her and her Champion. Watching as they showed their power without doing anything was shocking and striking for Mo'sura at her young age. And seeing the most regarded Champion told her everything she needed to know.

She would be like him.

Her Paragon deserved the strongest and Mo'sura would be that for him.

Lost in thoughts of the future she was startled when Lo'ttra's long [wings](https://kids.nationalgeographic.com/content/dam/kids/photos/animals/Bugs/H-P/luna-moth-wings.ngsversion.1437051698426.adapt.1900.1.jpg) covered her, the pale wings making her glow just like them. Chirping to get the Higher Champion's attention Mo'sura is struck with embarrassment and hides further under the Guardian's wing as Goji steps forward, more curious and bold then her.

Then the lights above her clash in a beautiful way she would never know how to describe, but she knew it meant that he was here.

"Lo'ttra of the Grove. What are you calling to me for?" Came the smooth twitter that has Mo'sura peaking just slightly out from under the protective wing.

What she see is unbelievable - stunning in fact - the colors of the Higher Champion's wings were brighten from the light behind him, casting an airy shade on them all. And his eyes peered down at them, both real and fake, full of unimaginable strength.

"I have called you to meet your only brood sister to survive the attack many seasons ago." Lo'ttra chirps back.

His wings stutter and he falls before catching himself. Comes closer to peer at the Guardian she raises her wings, revealing her to the Champion's view.

"She was the only one I could save. I am sorry I could not do more." She says as she backs up and makes room for him.

He stares at her like he didn't know what to think and neither did she. A brother! And the Higher Champion at that!

But as he begins communicating with her all her thoughts are far away, "One is better than to have none at all," Looking to her his eyes glow and his tone soft, "Hello little one. My name is Bt're. I am from your brood."

Mo'sura still struck by the idea that she could be from the clutch of the Higher Champion that she could not speak. And in her quiet someone else does.

"Bt're?"

The echoing rumble shakes her to her center and looking higher than Bt're she watched as the Alpha Paragon blocked out the Brightness. It was frightening and nothing like her brief meeting Goji's mother. She did not exuded the same power and strength.

"Biante," Bt're's whole body brightens as he turns to the Alpha, "I still have a brood sister."

The Alpha's eyes widen in surprise before bending forward. Her eyes shine in a certain way before breathing some of the same radioactive nutrients that Goji's mother had before she left.

"That is good. I hope strength on you, brood sister of Bt're." She says to her sagely.

"Have you chosen a Paragon yet?" Bt're twitters excitedly. 

"Yes!" She shouted, eager to show off her Paragon.

Wiggling over to Goji, Mo'sura stood on her back legs so she could lean on him, "This is my Paragon." She chitters happily.

Bt're eyes narrowed before he says, "He is very small."

Goji growls threateningly at that and causes Bt're to glare down at him. Mo'sura, at the time, was shocked and thoroughly embarrassed until a soft rumble breaks the tension and they all turn to the Alpha.

"I am sure now that he will grow strong, especially with a Champion from Bt're's brood," The Alpha grins slightly, "Take care of each other."

After that and one more intense glare, Bt're and the Alpha departed to check on the Grove leaving Mo'sura with a buoyant feeling of success and fear that day. Success that she knew she would become great, but also fear of not being as amazing as her brood brother.

* * *

* * *

Sighing at the memory, M'tre is still not sure she has reached the level of her brother.

He gained his status through fighting and stopping conflicts around the islands, but it seems that the only battles she had participated in were between her brother and Gojira and their displeasure for each other. If they just gave each other a chance she knew he could get along with her little alphaling. M'tre knew Gojira would be the best, if only Bt're would let him prove it.

**バ**

**ト**

**ラ**

"Kujira," Bt're calls out to him as he lands, "Where can I find my sister?"

_Weren't you just here? Why are you back?_

Looking up, he's not surprised to see Bt’re on a higher ridge since Gojira was now almost three times bigger than the Head Champion.

"It's Gojira." He corrects him lowly, trying to keep the growl at the back of his throat.

"That's what I said," Bt’re chatters as he looks away dismissively, "Now where is M'tre?"

"No it wasn't." Gojira grumbles as he looks away too.

Swiftly, much faster than Gojira assumed he could move, Bt're in front of his snout and eyes dark like the ocean during a storm.

"Are you telling _me_ that I am wrong, runt." He asks threateningly, his wings kicking up more dirt as he hovers in place.

As the Strongest’s Champion Gojira couldn't really tell Bt're he's wrong, even though he wanted to. Against all his emotions telling him not to instincts take over and Gojira bows his head.

"She’s over by the forests." He huffs and keeps his head down until he hears Bt're fly away.

Turning to watch him go Gojira sneers at him. He even fluttered away like he was in charge... Which he was was, but still.

Bt’re maybe the Strongest's partner, but he was nothing like her.

He was rude, but sounded nice about it, and in Gojira's opinion he should come out and be rude instead. His displays were over-used, with his light making an appearance before him. And he always looked down on him. From the moment they met Bt're made it clear he wanted his sister to have chosen a stronger Goji. But Gojira had proved over and over again that he was stronger than Bt're first thought and could even be even-tempered about the fights he got into. But every time Bt're still just glared at him like he was a rock stuck in his foot. On top of that something about Bt're always seemed off to him, but no one else saw it.

What he really doesn't understand was how the Strongest could deal with him. 

Biante was kind, ferocious, and knowledgeable, nothing like her awful Champion.

For as much as Bt're visited, the Strongest didn't always come with him, but when she did Gojira made sure to stay on her good side. And because of that he was also given a chance no other of his kind had.

To learn from her.

Learning how to search and sniff out nutrients at the deepest ridges and what type of ridges had the best rocks he could cut into to make caves. Gojira was also shown how to store energy for a powerful attack. And if Biante felt like it she would sometimes even wrestle with him so he knew how to fight without his main ability. If Gojira asked her a question she would always answer it in great detail.

But for the most part she kept to herself and was often quiet when she ran into them. She walked almost softly around the forests when she was on land and watched out for the smaller creatures that couldn't get out of her way. But he had also seen her rip the throat out of a Ruthless that attacked him and M'tre and burned a Pter with her own fire. The Strongest was one of the few Goji that had fire that looked like the liquid rocks the Pters lived in and caused almost the same destruction. Biante told him it came with a responsibility to use it wisely and that it was one of many abilities she had. She also told him in time he and M'tre would understand and figure them out for themselves, but after seeing her heat up her plates to melt open an Alpha Parasite's underbelly when it leaped on her, Gojira wanted to know everything she knew at that moment.

But Biante always said it would happen when his and M'tre's bond became stronger like her and Bt're. And that was something Gojira could see they had. So many times he had seen them cuddling close or just staring at each other's eyes intently as they spoke in soft huffs and twittering.

He had complained to Lo'ttra about it sometime before they finally left the island. She had been unhelpful, as usual, saying that sometimes the bond that they share made it hard to see faults. But Gojira didn't see how that would work, if someone was awful than they were awful. Nothing changed it.

That was until M'tre practiced her first reveal and came back with colors that were very similar to Bt're. At first, Gojira wanted to be upset about it, but then she had shown off the addition of his eyes and it had him rethinking his thoughts on the colors. Maybe Lo'ttra was right, but Gojira rather believe M'tre had a way of making everything better.

Then there was one time they showed the power of their bond and it was terrifying.

* * *

* * *

It started with small rocks raining from the sky only for larger ones to start crashing to the ground, sounding like their kind's steps and scaring the smaller creatures away. The Goji nearby all began to blast the rocks out of the sky, breaking them into smaller harmless rocks. Even a few nearby Sycllae helped, freezing the rocks and making it easier to destroy.

But then it appeared.

A swirling mass shining brighter than the Brightness itself, falling towards them and burning the sky. 

Try as he might Gojira or any of the other Kind could do nothing about the rock. they were all barely holding it back when a familiar call tells them to halt what they were doing. Sailing pass them Bt're flies to hover just under the falling rock.

_** SKREEEEONNN! ** _

Moving out of the way of the Strongest as she comes charging through she comes to a stop underneath Bt're as the Champion begins to glow. Biante strands her snout up, rumbling - pleading - but Bt're ignores as he glows so bright that Gojira can barely look at him. But as he does his wings begin to drop shining scales across Biante and she begins to glow as well, her plates and scales vivid like her eyes.

SKKRREEE!

Looking to where the painful noise came from Gojira sees that it came from Bt're, something he had never heard from him! Something he should never hear - he was the Head Champion - The Strongest's protector - He couldn't be hurt!

But with him down Biante stands over him protectively and raises her snout to the rock and roars. Her roar felt like a Wandering Mountain hitting him in the chest, but it didn't compare to watching her breath her new fire.

It was nothing like their's now.

It was wider, flowing. It looked more like a river as hit the rock, but it hits the rock and melts it away, eating through it like the liquid fire the Pters lived in.

As it does the rock shrinks until it breaks apart like thunder and it was just raining harmlessly ones onto the ground and into the ocean. Watching it rain down, Gojira turns slowly to the Strongest as her glowing fades and she huffs calmly with a little shake of her head. The display was something he couldn't understand, but he knew it was beyond his abilities and that Biante was rightly the Strongest for a reason.

But a sorrowful call has him glancing done to see her ignore them all to laying down by Bt're. She nudges gently at his head, but the light in his eyes was dimmed and gone. And as his begins to break down into shining dust and blend into the sand below him Gojira knows there is nothing else to be done.

But she stills rumbles as she pushes the sand around lightly where Bt're once was. With awful mournful cry, Biante stands before trudging into the sea, swimming off to search for Bt're egg.

* * *

* * *

Gojira never wanted to see something like that - never wanted M'tre to do that for him.

He didn't want to watch her die like that. Didn't want to be away from her soft chirps, her brightness, or her snuggling close... She just made everything better and it didn't feel worth it to be awake if she wasn't around.

Seeing Biante destroy the rock completely showed him how powerful he could be, but it also showed him a weakness. Gojira knew he couldn't stop M'tre from trying to protect him, she was as protective as her stupid brother. But Gojira would make sure he beat down and weaken whoever tried to fight them so the risk was lower.

Gojira had overheard when Bt're was teaching M'tre their abilities and how Mo'sura could die if they didn't have an egg ready. That they could see when it was needed, but it wasn't always helpful. This only serves to push Gojira to practice fighting whenever he can, even if he falls asleep as soon as he lays down, he would be M'tre's Paragon and protector before she was his.

**バ**

**ト**

**ラ**

He despised them.

The Parasites, at the far reaches of the world and the Pretenders hidden in their mountains, serving no purpose. Everything should have a purpose and theirs was nothing.

Parasites brutally killed off the Mo'sura's Paragons and Abaddons left mindless destruction wherever they roam. And the Pretenders needlessly filled this world with their weaker presence causing more confusion and being a general nuisance more than anything.

Bt're was often distressed that he could not do anything about them. He did not have the power to, but he deeply wanted to. It was because of the Parasites that his Brood's hive eggs were destroyed. All except for M'tre...

Oh out of the worst things of this world he did have Biante and M'tre.

His beautiful and inquisitive sister that strive to be as great as him. She was kinder than any creature should be and it did her well. He knew she would be a great communicator, but he still worried for the one day it would injure her. He did not want her to ever feel like her own thoughts were wrong, like his had been about the world.

If only she was better protected.

This Gojira she had chosen, and proudly praised, was brutish and lazy at best. Sleeping away the day when Bt're came to visit and was still shorter than most of the other Goji his age.

And his skills left a lot to be desired. He had the energy and strength, but didn't know how to apply them. If Gojira was careful, or even cared, about M'tre liked he claimed then Biante and he would not have had to come to their rescue when they ran into a wandering Unclaimed, or as the Goji called them, Ruthless.

If Gojira had checked his surroundings M'tre would not have learn the importance of needing to lay her own egg so soon. It was only luck that Bt're and his Paragon had made it to them in time and more so that Bt're had impressed the importance of their life cycle that M'tre tried and succeed in laying her own egg many days earlier. But this proud moment did not diminish the pain and helplessness he felt as he stood by watching her die before him.

Watching her useless Paragon cry over her as he chanted her name softly. It was his fault this happened! She had sustained burns protecting her weak Paragon and she was not strong enough yet to heal herself. He tried, but it did little more than quicken her process to her egg.

Sometimes Bt're wished that Biante let the Alpha Parasite kill Gojira when he was found unprotected, only for Biante to recuse him again. But he held his own for a time, and Bt're must regrettably admit he did so very well - the scars across the land and the Parasite told of that - but it didn't matter because it was Biante that gave the killing attack.

Biante... His strong, fierce, and frightful Paragon.

She was magnificent, courageous, vibrant, and though no one would dare say otherwise Bt're would confidently say she was the finest Alpha Paragon there was and will be. He never wanted to lose her and he would do what he needed to keep her alive. She was the only thing keeping this world intact. He would have her eternal if he could. That's why he sacrifice himself to stop the magma rock, he knew she would come find him and wait for him, protecting him as she did all others. 

He wanted to be stronger for her. Needed to be and he would —

"Bt're?"

Looking away from the male Parasite flying in the distance he looks to his sister as her wings flutter nervously.

"Are you okay?" M'tre whistles quietly, "I asked you a question, but your focus was taken in by the Parasite."

"You asked me about protecting yourself, yes?" And looking back at the small form he settles his tense wings, "Yes there is. While all the creatures we oversee have some ability only we can change our abilities."

"Change how?"

"In the egg," He answers his inquisitive sister, "We can use the experience that placed us there to strengthen our shell or create stronger wings to fly faster. I once hear one Mo'sura made himself able to fly underwater to follow his Paragon."

"So we must be killed to adapt." M'tre trills sadly, wings flattening against her back.

"No. If you wish you can push yourself back to your soft form and re-spin your cocoon. It is draining, but you could create a new form....," Trailing off Bt're is left feeling foolish for forgetting such a skill. He hadn't done since he was young though, "If you are determined you can accomplish your changes that way, but it takes many times to achieve what you want."

That brightens his sister's aura as she wiggles in place, just as she did when he first met her.

"Wonderful! I hate how long it takes to see you and Gojira again," Her wings flutter happily before she leans closer and ask quietly, "Did you ever try?"

Giving her a secretive look Bt're puffs up his fluff in pride before stepping off the cliff to take flight, hovering above with slow wing beats, "It took me a few tries to get Biante's eyes perfect."

Jumping off the cliff as well M'tre flies around him so she higher than him, "I think that exhaustive action was well worth it." She tells him, sincerity radiating off her before she flies off in the opposite direction of the Parasite.

Following her along Bt're agrees.

_Yes. It was well worth it and it will be again. This time I will be unstoppable._

**バ**

**ト**

**ラ**

"How could this happen?" M'tre asks quietly as she looked over the two sickly thin Scyllae, "Who is doing this?" 

They were in the middle of a rocky alcove with broken glaciers around them melting and the ground scorched with crisscrossing burn marks. Their back legs had been blasted through leaving them defenseless and their shells were brittle and cracked opened. Inside M'tre could see their soft bodies shriveled up and pale like the ice they created. This was the twelfth incident she had seen and while it wasn't the most gruesome, these deaths were just as awful as the last.

The most gruesome were Iro'te and Sar'ra's Paragons.

Not even Parasites left Goji that mangled. They wanted to make sure their eggs were probably incubated, so whatever had done that to them had not care about reproduction. Their gills had been shreded and some of the plates on their back had been broken or ripped from the skin. Iro'te's Paragon even had his eyes gouged out, though to M'tre they looked burned out. And just under the viscous slashes around their necks had been cuts from one side to the other, almost slicing their heads off. And that was not the worse part. M'tre could clearly see that something had bit into their throat too.

The energy had drained from them, just like the Scyllae here and the other Kind that had been killed too. Looking closely at the pale bodies she could see the pincer bite marks too.

The now the only question was why.

"Lo'ttra? Why have you brought me here?" M'tre asks, "I do not wish to see this carnage again. It... It is too much."

Turning away from the sight to Lo'ttra she stares back passively.

"What has been killing the Kind is nothing I have ever seen. The brutalness and the stealing of energy. With what they have stolen they could decimate who or whatever they wanted." Her low twittering sounding even older than usual, marking the severity.

"Does this mean that something has happened?" M'tre asks, frightful of the answer.

With a heavy nod Lo'ttra looks inland and her antennae droop, "I have counted 40 Parasite deaths, one Pretender Hive, and three Abaddon Nests destroyed."

"Do you think it's some new one of our Kind? They have pincers."

"I knew you would notice," Her antennae curl up only to fall again, "No. I think one of our Kind has strayed from their path."

That was not something M'tre would have thought of. It was not something she wanted to think of. A Mo'sura becoming corrupted! Before she can get over her shock to ask why Lo'ttra would think that she turns another mournful expression her way.

"I cannot be gone long from The Grove. Please talk to Bt're for me and pass along my concerns."

With that she jumps into the air and leaves M'tre with troubling thoughts of what was starting to plague their world. Doing as she was told M'tre flies off in search of her brother. It take some time as he had been more elusive since his return from sacrificing himself for Biante when the magma rock fell ages ago. But she does find him days later perched on a high cliff, his eyes pale as he uses his Sight to see forward, but he seems to hunch more and more forward as he stares into the brief moments of the future.

Landing softly, behind him M'tre waits for him to notice her, and it doesn't take long. 

Turning around it looks like Bt're had aged far too much and was far too weary for her liking. Walking closer he allows her to nuzzles at his head and raises it but the look was still there, conflicted now along with his tiredness. 

"What a pleasant surprise," But he doesn't change his expression, "Is there something that is needed of me or are you here for another wonderful visit."

"No I apologize. Lo'ttra wanted me to tell you that two more Kind have been found killed and drained of their energy." 

Bt're nods solemnly and looks away into the distance. Unsure of why, M'tre takes the most likely guess and asks, "Do you need to go lay another egg? I know a humid area —"

Then looking pass her even as he looks at her he says softly, "I'm fine M'tre and no I will not be laying another egg. I have one already. I just have to take care of something I had never given any thought to." 

Confused by his mysterious whistles she asks quietly as she cuddles closer, "You've been acting strangely for some time... Are... Are you okay?"

His wings flutter, but he makes no changes, "I have, but I promise it won't be for long. It just seems I have to make a sacrifice to continue on my journey to save this world."

Before she questions what he meant again she happens to look down and notices something peculiar. In between Bt're's newly jagged front limbs was blood, ocean colored blood. And Bt're's legs were jagged like the cuts —

"M'tre?"

Raising her head she looks back at him confused, at a lost at what this could mean and how she could have thought that of her brother. Instead of answering him she leans forward to snuggle closer, "Please be well and rest."

"I will try."

With that she leaves, hoping that flying aimlessly would let her treasonous mind abandon the thoughts of her own brother, the Higher Champion no least, being the one to slaughter the other Kind. 

She travels to The Grove, and she's not sure why, but is told Lo'ttra was not there, taking off in the opposite direction that she came. Flying after her M'tre hears from another passing Mo'sura that a Pter was found drowned and burned up towards the bottom of the planet. That give her a new direction and she pushes herself to fly faster and to call out for Lo'ttra as she nears land again. Before she could call out again Lo'ttra flies down from above, silencing her, and telling her to follow her quickly.

They leave for the warmest part of their world and that when M'tre hears it. The faint rumbling like a quake, but alive and in pain.

"Quickly M'tre!" Lo'ttra urges her as she takes off faster in the direction of the sound, "We must hurry before it's too late."

But they were too late.

Whatever was fighting had demolished the land to rubble and the rivers had been evaporated. They were still traces of the fight, but any claim to who was a mystery except for the Goji that must have fought becuase of the burn patterns everywhere. Following the desctruction they go over a crest and M'tre sees something she never thought she would ever see.

"No." She breathes as she takes in the scene.

Ahead of them was the same grizzling scene she had witness before.

Thought this time Biante was laying out was and while over the ridge there was fire damage to the earth here took the most of the destruction with the surrounding area still on fire. But Biante was less scared than the others had been. There was only a singular cut across her throat from gill to gill as she slowly bleed out. It looked much quicker then the other broken bodies. 

But even more horrifying then seeing Biante dying was seeing who caused it.

Bt're was gorily covered in her blood, it dripped from his front legs that had become as sharp as the jagged rocks of a mountain. But instead of victorious he just sagged, weary as his wings were gently laid over his Paragon.

Flying closer M'tre hears the two talking, but the small bloom of hope that this wasn't Bt're doing is crushed when she hears what is being said.

"Why?" Biante asks, breathing shallow and harsh.

"I had to. I saw it," Bt're replies brokenly as he pets her head, "I'm sorry. I am. I'll be with you soon."

Even at her end she still looked up at him with care and love in her eyes. It shocks her, as well as Bt're, who shutters and leans over her.

"Nothing can hurt you ever again," He says nuzzling her snout, "You can rest."

Closing her eyes Biante shifts with the last of her energy and bumps her snout against him. In reply Bt're leans against her snout and with one final shallow breathe Biante breathes her last.

The Alpha Paragon was dead.

"What have you done?" Lo'ttra rumbles.

"I had to," Bt're cries, spinning around to glare at her, "I saw! I saw that her presence would cause the destruction of our world!"

"You-you killed Biante," Mt're whispers, "You killed your Paragon... Why?"

"It was the only way! She would destroy it and I couldn't let her live with that burden," He explains, looking to her frantically, begging her to understand, "I had to cut it short before she could turn."

Turning back to Biante he coos sadly over her lifeless form and M'tre couldn't understand how he loved her and still killed her.

"What do you mean you sa— No. No. Tell me you did not." Lo'ttra pleads as she steps back.

"Did not what?"

"Sight is only for us," Lo'ttra continues ignoring her, "It is not to be used on others. You know this!"

"And what if it's wrong" Bt're roars, sounding so unlikely her collected brother, "If we did we could stop the Parasites attacks, destroy the nest before they take hold. We could rid the surface of them. We could protect The Grove! Isn't that what —"

"It does not work that way."

"That's what I thought, but it was so vivid. So true. It could not be anything _but_ the outcome of the world —"

"You have been killing mercilessly and destroying our planet yourself! You have done nothing _but_ set us up for ruin." Lo'ttra cuts him off with a sharp sneer.

"It won't be well at first, but it will be. It never is easy at the beginning. Don't you see? This is my destiny, what I'm meant to do."

"This is not the Bt're I know. You have disgraced your standing with doing this."

"I have elevated myself! If only you could see."

"This is not you."

"There is only ME!"

"Bt're?"

And his fearsome glare is on her before softening and M'tre realizes she's the one to call out to him.

Stepping closer she doesn't know what to say or how to feel, but what tumbles from her pincers is, "Come back to us."

He bristles all over, vibrating with power as he glares at her, "Then it truly is only me."

He leaps into the air and takes off with Lo'ttra immediately taking chase after him. M'tre, left behind, stares after before following hesitantly. They soar high above the clouds before Bt're dips into a storm over the ocean. Lo'ttra waste no time diving in after him with a screech. M'tre follows, but stops short of dropping down. 

She couldn't hear any fighting above the thunder and crashing of waves, but even if she couldn't could she truly fight her brother. Yes he had done horrible awful things, but he could still be save. He had to be! She didn't want to lose him.

A blast of air and light halts her thoughts and looking below her M'tre sees Lo'trra pushing away the clouds with her light and wing beats, uncovering Bt're as he continued to flee. Except he wasn't, he was heading towards an unsuspecting Feathered Serpent with his legs out to attack.

"Bt're! NO!" She screams and Bt're does stops like he hit an ice wall before he turns around.

_Maybe I can get through to ..._

But the look she sees is not one of thankfulness, but of disappointment and sadness.

"I told you I must do this!" He screams back and rushes at her, legs open to attack.

But Lo'ttra slams into him and rakes her own legs across his back and lower wings. With a throaty yell he turns lashes out and they begin to the scratch and stab at each as they fall. Diving after them M'tre lands on them and pushes them a part and hovers between her and her brother, the most important creatures to her.

"Please stop this! This is not right. Please!" She begs.

"Move M'tre," Bt're growls, "If you will not side with me there is no place for you here."

"Go away from here M'tre and tells the others of what this traitor, this Fallen, has done." Lo'ttra hisses.

A sharp chattering of cackles swirls in the winds and M'tre is faced with a horrific version of her brother, "Me? Fallen? You are the ones that have fallen, not willing to attack when needed, always defending. Leaving yourself open to attack!"

Then his deep blue eyes begin to glow and from them comes fire, much like the falling star breath of the Goji, piercing the sky with a sharp snap.

_How?!_

"Umf!"

Looking up she sees that Lo'ttra had knocked her from the sky and had a clipped wing and was at a disadvantage like Bt're, but does not stop them from clashing again. They slam into each other and spiral over towards land. Quickly righting herself M'tre takes off after them, pushing her wings to get there faster, to stop all this madness. 

But as she makes it over to land the clouds are so thick that she can see nothing and only hear the painful noises of fighting in the fog. Fluttering back and forth looking for shadows of any kind she can see through the fog. Then she hears it. The sharp snap of the fire. 

Flying that way she hears and sees it multiple times, almost being clipped by it, before she hears a ghastly noise.

A chocked off gurgle of someone's death.

In that moment she can't feel anything, not the cool wind, the dampness of the air against her wings, the smell of the ocean, all she can focus on was the sound of someone dying. Of her brother dying!

She needed to get to him! And glowing the brightness she could M'tre snaps her wing back and forth, breaking the fog apart like Lo'ttra did the storm. But there was no time for congratulations as she saw what had happened.

A similar scene to be sure, except this time it was Bt're that was lying still, head detached from his body and crumpling to dust. Around there were more marks from his eyes' fire and M'tre came to the sad conclusion that Bt’re had developed this so no creature would suspect him, much less a Mo'sura. Turning away from the gruesome sight and looking across from where his body used to lay M'tre eyes catch a glimpse of Lo'ttra's light over a nearby ridge. Swooping down she lands roughly by the ancient Mo'sura, wings shaking from the pain inflicted on them.

"You will be fine," M'tre tells her quickly as she looks over her trying to decide what to heal first, "You — "

"Young one," Lo'ttra cuts her off and her body gives a creaking sigh, "There will be no revival. I had not foreseen this... None of us had."

_No revival? ...! But that meant —_

"But Lo'ttra... You cannot... You can't... I will —" Mt're begs, but they fall on deaf ears as the Guardian shakes her head faintly.

"No... the damage is... I am sorry M'tre... You have grown powerful in your cycles... Please use it wisely."

"I will," M'tre promises, determined to always hold what Lo'ttra told her close in her mind. Crouching beside her in her final moments she whispers, "What will happen now?"

"I ...do not know," Lo'ttra sighs heavily, her light dimming with every pulse, "It will not... be well.... Stay safe M'tre. Stay... safe young one."

With one final pulse the colors fade from Lo'ttra and with it the slow disintegration of her first guardian. A soft breeze flows pass and soon the dust of one of the greatest Mo'sura she knew was gone forever. The frighteningly chilling truth of that pulls a trilling mourning cry from M'tre and soon wailing cries from all Mo'suras engulf the winds as they join in the pain at the final passing of the Guardian of The Grove.

* * *

The world was under unending darkness with the deaths of the most prominent members of their Kind.

And then the Challenges started happening.

Ruthless Unclaims started battles everywhere, knowing there was no Paragon or her Higher Champion to hold them down.

And the more the Gojis battled for dominance the more causalities that were caught in the crossfire.

Even the Parasites were lowered in numbers. The Pretenders' hive fell causing M'tre sadness as she looked on the burned husks of her similar kin. But it nothing compared to when The Grove, unprotected by Lo'ttra's light, was trampled and burned completely by an Unclaimed. Cast about were the last of glowing dust from the Guardians and the oozing remains of the the few eggs there. When they had found the one who had dare attack The Grove M'tre watched indifferently as Gojira conquered and destroyed her.

In the midst of these Challenges not even new life or reborn life was protected.

The harsh fighting and thunderous roaring went on without end, the sky hazy from the smoke of the constantly burning land and corpses, filling their once lush living world with nothing but cold death.

* * *

_It's silent._

It rarely was anymore and it confused M'tre.

Her and Gojira had taken refuge in a cave that once belonged to Scyllae as they recovered from another battle, once again victorious, but exhausted. Thankfully that Goji had given up, so while Gojira won he had shown compassion and let her slink away. It seemed counter to what their world was now, but M'tre believes it was sorely need. But as she sat on top of a dozing Gojira and focused on healing him she noticed that she could not hear anything.

Not the joyful trills of the Pters, the low trumpeting of the Warm Tusks, the groaning of the Wandering Mountains, or even faint hissing calls of the Winged Serpents.

It was just silent. And stepping away she crawls out to see the murky darkening sky. Looking out M'tre could only see the ocean was nearly still as well.

Climbing out of their hideaway M'tre looks around the barren wasteland that was once all her home and make a weak cry. Knowing no one would hear it she calls out again, stronger and hopeful. But she hardly hears a chirp back. She doesn’t know what she had been assuming to come back on the winds, but she had hoped for one call back, but there was nothing.

She was truly the only one left. She was alone and she was alone because of him. Her own brother.

He had left her. Had left her all alone and now everything was dead. Their world buried in ash and darkness. Nothing left.... At least for right now.

With the world burning around them M'tre thinks she's allowed to break this one rule of hers, vowing to never do so again unless truly needed. Stretching her Sight further than she ever had she focuses on her world instead of herself. Her vision immediately explodes with lush life, growth, and something tiny and new.

Coming back to herself M'tre now knows that the only thing they could do now is sleep and wait.

Crawling back into the cave she webs the opening tightly close and turns to her budding alpha. Walking over she rubs her antennae together over his snout releases some of her healing dust, lulling him into hibernation. Leaning down, M'tre nudges his snout gently before stepping away to lean against the cave rocks and pulls her wings around herself as she turns back into her egg form.

Resting and waiting for the world to be healthy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on why there were a few Titanus Gojiras left and only one Titanus Mosura and it's all because Battra kinda went off the deep end using his powers irresponsibly.
> 
> If you have any questions about this chapter I would love to answer them (^◡^)


End file.
